


Get Down From There

by Crazyish



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Conner is so done, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, So..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tree Climbing, angsty flashback, cookie bribing, evan is an angry dwarf, first DEH fic, fluffier than a corgi's butt, police may be called, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyish/pseuds/Crazyish
Summary: Conner can't get Evan out of a tree.





	Get Down From There

It had only been five minutes since they had reached the orchard and Conner had already lost Evan. It was normal for Conner’s boyfriend to obsess over the different types of trees - he’d already named half of the ones in the orchard - but climbing had been a sore part of his love ever since the incident a few months ago. It’d been a rough day for Conner too. Larry was still living in the Murphy house and him and Zoe still fought at the time. He had almost slammed his dinner plate down on the floor when he received the call.

〜Flashback〜

“Hello,” he snapped. Larry looked ready to grab Conner’s phone and throw it across the room.  
“Hi, yes, um, are you Connor Murphy?” The voice on the other end was shaky, like she’d been crying and hadn’t stopped. Conner pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the caller ID. Hansen.  
“Yeah,” he answered slowly. “I-I’m sorry, but how do you have Evan’s phone?” Zoe looked up from her plate, the suspicion clear on her face. Conner ignored her.  
“Oh sweetie.” The woman’s voice dissolved into sobs. Aching sobs that made Connor's heart clench with worry.  
“Where’s Evan?” Conner was worried. More worried than he’d ever been about his only friend. “What’s going on?” His voice was harsh. Loud enough to make him feel guilty that Cynthia flinched.  
“I-it’s Evan. He - he tried to...p-please just come.” Conner had a feeling he knew exactly what Evan had tried to do. His blood turned cold and he could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He tried to speak but no sound came out. Zoe looked worried at this point, she’d never seen her brother this close to tears before.  
“We’re at the hospital. Just… get here fast.” Conner stared at the blank phone for a moment before he realized what had just happened. He stumbled away from the kitchen, his head going a thousand miles an hour. I love you. I love you, Evan Hansen.  
“Where are the keys?”  
“You are not leaving until we settle this-” Connor felt the tears slipping down his cheeks, warm and hot.  
“Where are the FUCKING KEYS?!” Zoe stared at the mess in front of her. Her mom had her hands over her mouth, staring in horror as Conner broke. Zoe supposed she should be horrified too, but she could only find guilt. She fingered the keys in her pocket before deciding that Larry would never let him leave.  
“Take mine.” Conner stared at her for a moment, tear stained and blotchy. Then he nodded and grabbed the keys, pushing past Larry on his way out. None of them talked as they sat for what seemed an eternity. That was the night when everything changed for the Murphy family. It was also the night Conner received his first kiss from a boy as broken as himself.

...

That night had been four months ago and Connor was still in disbelief of everything that had changed since. He was still reminiscing the wonderful days since when a handful of twigs pelted him in the back. He turned swiftly and glared at the sandy-haired boy who sat above him in one of the taller silver oaks. That was, until Conner noticed that Evan was at least thirty feet of the ground.  
“Get down from there!”  
“Make me,” came the taunting response, along with another handful of twigs.  
“I’ll call the cops and tell them you were trespassing.” Even from down here, Conner could see Evan’s determined fierceness.  
“T-then I shall f-fight them off! I speak for the t-trees, remember?” Connor snorted.  
“Sure you do, squirt.” He suddenly remembered the package in his bag. “However, could you speak for the trees down here if it involved cookies?” 

He felt a smug grin cross his features as Evan slipped down the tree as fast as he could. When the tiny boy boy reached Conner he glared as he slipped a hand into the bag of cookies.  
“I totally c-could have fought off the police, y-you know.” Conner booped his boyfriend on the nose, watching with delight as he scrunched up his freckled face.  
“I’m sure you could.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, if you have any suggestions for more stories please comment!


End file.
